Westgaardian Empire
The Enemy of My Enemy The Westgaardian Empire was created after the Landing Wars to replace the Westgaardian Collective. Ran currently by Imperator John, the nation boasts the third largest army in the world, and is the most technologically advanced nation in the world. Only being rivaled by its larger counterpart, the Kodian Empire, and the Jexan Empire, the Westgaardian Empire contributes greatly to the protection of the planet, by providing and maintaining the Iron Legion, and being the other member of the KFSI Task Force. Government Organisations: Iron Legion NWI: New Weapons Initiative WRA: Westgaardian Royal Army WRSF: Westgaardian Royal Space Fleet The Leadership Since the title of Imperator is taken by the strongest General upon the old Imperator's death, the Westgaardian Empire is bound to be militarised. Although this is very true, their is only one main general in the Westgaardian Empire- General Xenon.-Named after the noble gas, the general is a stranger to this world, as he is stuck in his ways. He wears and eyepatch over his right eye after a terrorist attack he barely escaped. He loves explosives and big guns, and is the first one to hop into his personal Iron Legion mech to wreak havoc on the enemies of his Imperator. Xenon is killed by Christian Locke after becoming Imperator for a few years following Imperator John's death during Operation Tentacle's Reach. Agent Helix- The genetically altered clone of Imperator John, Helix is on the same skill level as Kode Venclorus, as is a famous marksman and gunsmith. He prefers sniper rifles and is able to shoot a single hair off a brush from 6 miles away, with nothing but a pistol. General Jason Culver- Westgaardian general after Julian Keiser betrayed the Westgaardian Empire for the New Jexan Enclave. Vehicles Space Vehicles: Fighters: Frigates: Corvettes: Destroyers: # Thunderbird-Class: Ground Vehicles: Bikes: Light Bikes: # WASP (Westgaardian Armored Speeder Patrol bike): Heavy Bikes: # Fenrir: Heavily armored motorcycle with 1 front-facing .95 caliber autocannon. At the press of a button, a large Titanite shield folds out and protects the driver (and optional passenger), using very small cameras and monitors lining the interior to maintain the driver's view while protected. Come in groups of 2. Cars: APC's: Light Tanks: # Tyr: 1 75 millimeter cannon, 1 .50 caliber machine gun, 2 30 caliber machine guns. Comes in groups of 12-24 (depending on necessity). Crew of 6- 2 gunners, navigator, driver, mechanic, commander/spotter. # Loki: 1 100 millimeter cannon firing Neutralite Drill ammunition (pierces armor and then explodes, or can be fired to drill into the ground and emerge to explode), 1 .50 caliber machine gun (interchangeable with 30 millimeter AP minigun) (mounted for use by either navigator or commander), and 1 30 millimeter AP minigun (interchangeable with .50 caliber machine gun) (mounted for use by either navigator or commander). Can cloak, but still leaves tracks. Crew of 6- 2 gunners, navigator, driver, mechanic, commander/spotter. Come in groups of 3. Medium Tanks: # Grimnir MBT: 1 120 millimeter rail cannon with optional EMP rounds. Come in groups of 5-8. Crew of 5- 1 gunner, navigator, driver, mechanic, commander/spotter. Heavy Tanks: Artillery: # Thor Cannon: 1 300 millimeter cannon fitted for firing Neutralite Ordinance (NO rounds) and an airburst cluster Neutralite round. Crew of 5- 2 gunners, a navigator, a driver, and a commander/spotter. Come in teams of 4 units. Atmospheric Air Vehicles: Boats: Planets/Establishments: # New Haven # Library of Alexandria # Zorada # Tallus Novus # Arion # Octanus # Forge Ultimatus